


Get That Drink

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jealousy, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is a wine lover, cuddling at the end, drinking buddies fic that no one asked for, i have an agenda, im upset because i had some italicized words and that format didn't copy over ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Getting a drink with his favorite leader every week was something Minho could always look forward to- it was their thing.So why did it bother him so much when Chan started bringing Changbin along?title inspired by the Pentagon song





	Get That Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I...honest to god haven't written anything in 3 three years and now here I am with a dumb oneshot I wrote at 1 am after having three glasses of wine and a bottle of hard cider- aka pretty intoxicated.  
> If anyone who reads this was following me for my old destiel fic...it's gonna be a while for that I'm sorry T^T i do plan to finish it??? Just not anytime soon.

There were two things Lee Minho enjoyed most in life: dancing on stage, and a nice glass of wine after a long day of practice. The latter was made even better with the presence of a certain group leader.  
Since Minho had joined the group as a trainee while already being an adult, he and Chan quickly became drinking buddies. There was just something about a large glass of Moscato or a nice fruity cocktail that really took the edge off of the idol trainee life.

This continued throughout the survival show (off camera of course), even after Minho’s elimination, after he was brought back, after they were announced to debut as 9, he and Chan had a weekly tradition of going out for a drink together. And Minho really really cherished what they had.  
Going out for a drink together, and maybe having a bit too much on occasion, really proves for a great bonding experience. He and Chan had become closer than ever and it was something that Minho could always look forward to.

Then the new year came, and a couple weeks into January, Chan suddenly brought Changbin out with them.  
“Changbinnie's of age now too, and i thought it’d be nice if he joined us this week!” Chan said excitedly. Of course Minho was never going to say no, but….  
‘I thought it was our thing,’ he thought, pouting.  
Still, Minho figured it was just this once and of course he loved his dongsaeng so he didn’t let such a change ruin the evening. He couldn't help but wonder why it bothered him so much though.  
However, Changbin started tagging along to the bar every week, and Minho couldn't help but feel...a little left out. Chan and Changbin had been much closer for much longer than Minho had even been at the company, with the whole 3RACHA thing. And of course Minho loved Changbin, he was a great dongsaeng and a wonderful person and a beloved member of their Stray Kids family.  
But there was that nagging feeling at the back of his mind….  
‘I thought this was me and Channie-hung’s thing...’ Minho couldn't help but think once again, before mentally kicking himself for feeling so bothered. This was a great chance to bond with Changbin too! Why was he being so jealous???  
Wait a minute.  
Jealous?  
Oh god.

Oh god now it all made sense.  
Minho was jealous that Changbin was the one making Chan laugh and not him.  
Minho was jealous of the fact that Changbin was the one Chan was drunkenly hugging instead of Minho.  
Minho was jealous that Chan’s adorable smile was making an appearance because of something Changbin said instead of Minho's own words.  
Minho was jealous because he had a major crush on Chan and he was an absolute idiot for not realizing it sooner.  
Well, shit.

The next week, when Chan as getting ready to go out to the bar and had called out for Minho and Changbin to tag along, Changbin actually declined.  
“Um actually, there’s a song I’ve been working on, I really want to try and finish it tonight,” Changbin said, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
“Oh of course, no worries!” Chan replied, “there’s always next week!”  
“Yeah, next week for sure!” Changbin said, and then looked directly at Minho, and winked at him.  
Oh god, he knew.  
Changbin knew and he was giving Minho an opportunity to do something about it.  
Minho gave himself a mental note to buy Changbin something nice next time he was in the shopping district, he was truly a beloved dongsaeng Minho did not deserve.  
Mouthing a ‘thank you’ back to Changbin, Minho grabbed into Chan’s arm and led the way out the door.

3 hours later, perhaps Minho had drank one glass too many.  
In his defense, he needed some liquid courage.  
“Minho, are you sure you’re okay? I think you’ve had enough, we should probably go home and let you sleep it off,” Chan said to him, looking worried. Minho reached over and tried to press away the crease that was forming in Chan’s forehead.  
“Don’-don’ look so concerned hyungie, you’re cuter when you smile, i love seeing your smile,” Minho replied with an intoxicated giggle. He continued to repeat “cute~ cute~ hyungie is so cute~” while holding onto Chan’s face.  
Chan’s face flushed pink, “you’re really drunk Minho, we should really get going…”  
“Nooo!! “ Minho complained, using his hands to make Chan shake his head, “this is the onl’ place i get to spend time with you where it’s jus’ us!! I like this, i like bonding with you, I like youu~”  
Chan turned even redder at the confession.  
“I like you too Minho, you know how much the group means to me-”  
“Nonono, thats not-thats not how i mean it hyung,” Minho continued to babble, “I really really really really like you hyung, in a - a special gay way,”  
He started to giggle again, and reached for his almost empty wine glass for another sip, but Chan snatched it out of his hands.  
“That’s definitely enough, let’s go home. You, you really don’t know what you’re saying,” Chan chided, but his serious tone was counteracted by how flushed his face was. Minho giggled even more, Chan was so cute~  
“Ok we can go home, but i wanna cuddle when we get back can we cuddle???” Minho replied, leaning against the leader. Chan’s shoulder was so comfy….

They were walking back to the dorms -well, Chan was walking, Minho was being carried piggyback style because he kept asking Chan to carry him (using maximum aegyo) until he obliged- and Minho kept mumbling over and over again, “i like Channie-hyung so much, Channie-hyung is so nice~ I love hyungie so so much~” and Chan honestly wondered what kind of drink Minho had ordered that had him acting like this. Sure, this wasn’t the first time Minho had gotten drunk, and sure alcohol tended to make the dancer more loose-lipped, but he’d always known his limits before, and he had never been quite like this. How strong was the wine he ordered? Why was he acting so, so cute? And why, why was he saying over and over that he liked Chan???? It was making his chest feel fuzzy and he could NOT for the Life of him stop blushing.  
‘Get a hold of yourself idiot, Minho does a lot of things that don’t exactly follow the normal realms of friendship,’ Chan thought to himself.

Sure, the whole company knew that Minho wasn’t straight, not when he had announced it to the whole team when they were trying to do an ice breaking bonding exercise.  
(“So tell us a fun fact about yourself?” Chan had asked.  
“I’m gay.” Minho said, completely deadpan.  
“Ha, saaaaame,” Felix called out, causing everyone to laugh.)

Thing was, Chan hadn’t expected anyone to ever start crushing on anyone else on the team, and he certainly hadn’t expected that he would be the one that Minho was currently drunkenly confessing to.  
“Are you even gonna remember this tomorrow?” he asked Minho.  
Minho hummed sleepily from where his face was burrowed in Chan’s shoulder and nuzzled even further into Chan’s neck.  
“I never forget what happens when I drink hyung, you know that,” Minho replied.  
Right. Chan did know that, of course he knew that. Changbin was the one who forgot the stupid things he said, but Minho always remembered and always laughed at himself for it the next day.

 

Why was this affecting him so much though? Minho’s preferences were never a surprise, neither was his affectionate nature, yet a simple ‘i like hyung sooo much” was enough to send Chan’s heart on a rapidfire pace? This was definitely new.  
Although, anyone would be flustered if someone as pretty as Minho was gushing over them, wouldn't they? With his soft features, and long eyelashes, and pretty lips, and sparkling eyes, and angelic laugh, and-  
Oh.  
Ohhh.  
That…that explained it.

“Ah...hyung, hyung feels the same way,” Chan admitted softly, slightly hoping that maybe Minho wouldn’t actually hear.  
But of course Minho heard.  
“Really??” the younger gasped, “you really do?? I’m not dreaming or anything??”  
Chan sighed, “no, I promise you aren’t dreaming.”  
Minho’s arms wrapped tighter around Chan’s shoulders.  
“Thank goodness, I was so worried that you wouldn't like me back, I mean you kept bringing Changbinnie along and talking to him and laughing with him instead of me and I kept getting so jealoussss,” Minho whined.  
“You were jealous of Changbin?” Chan asked with a laugh, “that’s silly, he’s like an actual younger brother to me.”  
Minho huffed, Chan couldn't help but think ‘cute, he’s so cute like this’.  
“I jus’- i jus’ thought that going out drinking was our thing, our spec..special thing, and then you started bringing Changbinnie and then he was the one making you all laugh-y instead of me,” Minho said, “it’s so sillyyyy but i just like Channie-hyung so so much so I got all jealous.”  
“Well, you really don’t have anything to be jealous of, with your pretty face? How could I ever resist,” Chan replied, chuckling again. 

They finally made it back to the dorms, and Chan continued to carry Minho inside, up the elevator, and finally set the younger man down so he could properly get the door open. Minho continued to lean his entire weight against Chan though, but they managed to stumble inside.  
It was late at night, so everyone was either asleep or working late at the company building. Chan started to head to his room for the night when he felt a tug at his arm. Looking behind him, he saw that Minho was holding onto his wrist.  
“Channie-hyung, can I please cuddle with you tonight? Pretty please??” Minho asked, even trying to bat his eyelashes and making a pouty face for the extra cute factor.  
Chan smiled softly and nodded, pulling Minho along with him towards his and Changbin’s shared room.  
Once the were settled in Chan’s bed, Minho snuggled up against Chan’s chest, and Chan felt a burst of butterflies in his gut- Minho was so cute what the hell?  
“G’night hyung,” Minho mumbled softly.  
Chan pressed a soft kiss against Minho’s head and whispered “Night Minho” into the other’s hair before closing his eyes and drifting off against the warmth of Minho’s presence.

The next morning, perhaps they would talk everything out with clear minds and just as strong feelings, make a decision of what to do about it. But for now, they just enjoyed the comfort of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> uh if this sucked im sorry but if you liked it drop a comment and a kudos!!!!


End file.
